<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Movie Date by Celja</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631583">Movie Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celja/pseuds/Celja'>Celja</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hikari [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Hundred Percent Orange Juice, SUGURI (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:40:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celja/pseuds/Celja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikari and Yukito end up spending the day marathoning a show</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hikari/Yukito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hikari [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Movie Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s now been about three weeks since Yukito and Hikari started dating. The pair had gone on a few dates since their walk around town and have gotten closer. They would often eat lunch together or hang out in the evenings just talking about their day and such. Right now Yukito was working on a little personal project. In the grand scheme of things he didn’t think this invention was very practical but at the same time it was very important to him. He wanted to try to keep this one a secret from everyone because he thought it would make for a real great surprise if it ends up being successful. He was still ironing out the blueprints so it was going to be a while before this was finished.</p><p>Yukito’s phone gave out a low hum in his pocket which meant his alarm was going off. He pulled the phone out and turned off the alarm. It was now about time to go meet up with Hikari. They had arranged to meet up this afternoon get lunch together after Hikari finished her morning exercise routine. Yukito grabbed his essentials and headed over to the nearby gym where Hikari said she would be finishing up.</p><p>After a short walk around the buildings Yukito made it to the gym and entered the main door. Hikari said she would be at the entrance, but would be finishing up in the Meditation Room down Hall A if she wasn’t there. Yukito looked around at the entrance and didn’t see any sign of Hikari so he figured he’d try to find her. Yukito took another look around to read the signs and find out where to go. He figured out the direction to take and started walking down one of the hallways. He passed through a couple open rooms, one filled with workout machinery and the other one that had a rock climbing wall. Yukito then made his way to a door that had a sign of “Meditation Room” next to it. He turned the knob on the door and let himself in.</p><p>Upon entering he saw several people spread out the room doing various stretches and yoga poses. Of the other half dozen people in the room, Yukito spotted Hikari doing stretches as well. Yukito took a seat at a bench next to the door and couldn’t help but watch Hikari. Hikari had her hair up in a ponytail and wore a purple tanktop with a pair of black shorts. With her eyes closed she had her left leg bent back and upwards and was grabbing her ankle with her left hand. She kept her balance by leaning her torso forwards and holding out her right arm. Hikari held this pose ever since Yukito noticed her and continued it for another minute. She then slowly returned to a neutral position and took a deep breath while doing so. Hikari opened her eyes and started to make her way toward the door. Yukito waved at Hikari to catch her attention. Hikari noticed and waved energetically back while walking towards where Yukito was sitting.</p><p>“Hey Yukito. Sorry if you’ve been waiting long, I got kinda wrapped up in this new yoga stuff I’ve been trying.” Hikari mentioned.</p><p>“It’s fine I just got here.  Are you about ready to head out?” Yukito asked while standing up from the bench.</p><p>Hikari nodded. “Let me get my stuff out of the lockers real quick, but then I’ll be good.”</p><p>The two of them exited the room and made their way back to the entrance. Hikari went to the locker rooms while Yukito waited out in the entrance area. After a couple minutes, Hikari came back with a light pink jacket on and a little bag over her shoulder.</p><p>“So what was the plan for today again?” Hikari asked.</p><p>“We never really settled for anything actually?” Yukito responded. “We toyed with the idea of seeing a movie but once we started listing what’s out, we got distracted and you starting talking about that show with those adventuring animal characters or whatever it was.”</p><p>“That’s right!” Hikari exclaimed and then playfully elbowed Yukito in his side. “You haven’t seen the AI Chronicles series! That settles it!” Hikari then raised her arm and pointed to the sky as if she we’re making a declaration to the very heavens. “We’re hanging out at my place today and we’re going to marathon the first season of it whether you end up liking it or not!” Hikari then grabbed Yukito’s hand and starting leading him out of the building and onward to her place.</p><hr/><p>The two of them made it to Hikari’s dorm and approached the building. They picked up some take out along the way considering they’d be spending pretty much the rest of the day here. It was a little burger joint that was pretty run of the mill, but they gave a rather large portion of fries and Hikari said she was pretty famished. Hikari covered the bill since she roped Yukito into binging a TV series for a day.</p><p>Hikari took her keys and opened the door to the building. Hikari stepped inside first and Yukito followed.</p><p>“Make yourself at home.” Hikari said as she slipped off her shoes. Yukito shut the door behind him, took his shoes off as well, and observed the place she had. There was a little coat closet to the left of the entrance. Straight ahead was the living room area. There was a large TV on a stand positioned on the left side of the room. There was a number of couches and chairs arranged to view the TV on the right side with a little coffee table in the middle. Past that looked to be the kitchen area though there was a counter top blocking most of the view of it. Hikari set the bags of food and stuff down on the coffee table.</p><p>“I’m gonna change real quick and grab the DVD’s, I’ll be right back.” Hikari mentioned.</p><p>“Alright.” Yukio responded as he set his bags down next the other ones. Hikari disappeared down a hallway that was to the right of the kitchen. Yukito looked around at the furniture arrangements of the room. If you were looking at the TV, there was a couch for three in the middle, a loveseat on the left, and a single sitting rocking chair to the right. In between the sofas and kitchen was a round dining table that had four chairs seated around it. There were a couple house plants in the room as well. One in the corner of the room next to the door, and another one on the small kitchen countertop.</p><p>Yukito sat down on the middle couch and got comfortable. After a minute or two, Hikari came back out in the living room with a different set of clothes and a colorful looking box. She had on a pair of grey sweatpants and a long sleeved white shirt. She set the box down on the coffee table and opened it up and took out a smaller DVD casing. Yukito noticed the title on the box that it was the “AI Chronicles: Complete Set” and had a bunch of characters spread out on the box.</p><p>“So I sort of know the basis of this show, but what’s AI Chronicles all about?” Yukito asked as he tried making out the character designs on the box. Hikari bent down and put the DVD inside one of the game consoles that was stationed inside the TV stand.</p><p>“It’s a pretty neat show I think. It has a bunch of these characters who get these superpowers and they end up going on grand adventures to help anyone in need. At first it just looks like a simple cute girl show, but it gets pretty serious and emotional in the later parts.” Hikari said as she put the DVD case back in the box and sat down next to Yukito.</p><p>“Huh, interesting. Does the title of ‘AI Chronicles’ have anything to the show?” Yukito asked as the TV lit up in preparation to load the DVD.</p><p>“The ‘AI’ stands for ‘Animal Idol’ actually. Just about everyone’s gifted powers comes from some sort of animal or creature spirit. Every season they get a different cast of characters. Sometimes they bring back other characters or do a big collaboration special.”</p><p>The TV started to display the names of companies and people who helped make the show. After a couple advertisements for other series the production company has worked on the menu screen popped up. It played various cuts and scenes from the show while it played an upbeat melody. Hikari fiddled around with the controller and started with season 1, episode 1 which was titled: “Rules of Nature.” Hikari laid the controller down on the coffee table and grabbed a burger from one of the bags. She wiggled around to get comfy on the couch and had a faint grin. Yukito grabbed a burger as well and let himself sink into the sofa.</p><p>Music slowly started playing as the scene transitioned in. A cosmic scene was being formed, panning though a sea of stars and galaxies. It then faded in to a scene with a plain looking girl standing on a stage facing a large, cheering crowd. She did a dance move and ended in a pose that caused a flash of blue light to envelop her. When the light dissipated, she had dawned a new and flashy looking dress. Her hair was a bright blue that was tied in a sidetail and her outfit had become very sparkly. She greeted the roaring crowd and several different colored streams of light had fallen onto the stage next to the girl. The lights vanished and revealed other girls dressed in similar fashions. In total there was blue, yellow, black, purple, and red. The one in purple stepped forward and shouted into the microphone.</p><p>“Are you ready rock?!” The crowd erupted into noise and the screen panned up to the cosmic sky before cutting to a black screen.</p><p><em>‘2 years earlier’ </em>the screen displayed.</p><p>Hikari and Yukito began eating their burgers as the show started to introduce one of the main females of the show. The girl’s name was Yukari Hoshikage.  She had medium length brown hair, an upbeat attitude, and seemed very confident with herself. It then gave a bit of her backstory, like how her family helps maintain a shrine.</p><p>After showing off a few more characters, it reached the midway break of the show and switched scenes. It played a scene out in a wasteland where a small pod fell from the sky and crashed down. A fierce bird monster emerged from the crater and roared out. It then started heading into town. Hikari took a glance over at Yukito to get an idea if he was still interested. Yukito had his eyes glued to the TV so far.</p><p>Yukito took a small handful of fries as the episode started to reach the climax. The monster was attacking the town of the girl and had cornered Yukari and her friend. Her friend was cowering in fear but Yukari was standing her ground with nothing but a schooldesk to try to defend from the bird monster. The beast screeched as it went to lash out at Yukari who put up her guard even though she knew she wouldn’t be able to put up much fight. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Yukari heard a voice inside her head.</p><p>
  <em>“Do you wish to change it? Do you want power to help protect your friend?”</em>
</p><p><em>“Wh-Who are you? What’s going on?” </em>Yukari asked the voice.</p><p><em>“I can give you the power to slay this beast and save your friend. Say the word and let the truth in your heart ring true!” </em>The voice declared.</p><p>Yukari closed her eyes and firmed her resolve. She gathered herself and proceeded to shout to the monster.</p><p>“I won’t let you hurt my friend you UGLY FREAK!!” A burst of purple energy had exploded from Yukari. The sheer force had pushed the monster back a few feet and her friend had covered her face. The dust settled and Yukari had a purple outfit enveloped around her. Yukari’s hair had now turned purple and there were now catlike features on her like cat ears and a tail. There was a glowing core on Yukari’s chest that she took her left hand and placed it over. She pulled it away slowly and took a glowing chain whip out.</p><p>“Time for you to learn your place on the food chain!”</p><p>The show then froze on a dynamic still of the monster and Yukari about to engage on each other. The credits rolled on the episode and Hikari looked over at Yukito.</p><p>“What do you think so far?” She asked before taking a sip of her drink that was on the table.</p><p>“I like it so far.” Yukito responded and looked back at Hikari. “I thought it was gonna be a generic and cutesy show, but it seems interesting so far.”</p><p>“Glad you like it because it only gets better from here if you ask me. You haven’t even seen the best character of the show yet.”</p><p>The credits finished up and the DVD loaded up the next episode. It went into the show’s opening animation which gave Hikari and Yukito time to chow down a bit.</p><hr/><p>They had just finished episode 6 of AI Chronicles when Yukito stretched his arms out.</p><p>“Hey, could I use your restroom before we start the next episode?” Yukito asked.</p><p>“Yeah it’s down the hall and the first door on the left.” Hikari mentioned.</p><p>“Cool, thanks.” Yukito got up and made his way with Hikari’s instructions. He didn’t realize how long he had been sitting down until he tried getting up and walking. After remembering how his legs function, Yukito made it to the bathroom and took care of business. He enjoyed the smell of the handsoap Hikari had out. Yukito walked back to the living room and saw Hikari going through the fridge.</p><p>“Do you want a drink or anything?” She had asked while peaking over to Yukito.</p><p>“I’ll take a water if you don’t mind.” He said while plopping back down on the couch.</p><p>“No problem.” Hikari said while grabbing a water bottle and closing the fridge door. She walked back to the sofa and reclaimed her seat next to Yukito and handed him the bottle of water.</p><p>“Thanks.” Yukito said while taking the bottle and then opening it. “I gotta say I’m liking this show. That smug rabbit girl is really funny. I’ve never seen a character act so smug and cocky, and then immediately get humbled so badly.”</p><p>“You mean Pekalola? Yeah, she’s my favorite for sure in this season. Just wait till you see the adorable puppy girl in the next one.”</p><p>The show started the next episode and they let the opening play out again. As the same animation played over, Hikari rested her head on Yukito’s shoulder. It took Yukito by surprise, but it was a welcome one.</p><hr/><p>Yukito and Hikari were now cuddled up together and watching the final episode of the season reach the conclusion. Yukari and her band of friends had stopped the evil force from ruling the world and they can go back to a normal life. Though before they returned to their normal lives, they were going to put on one last show. The final credits then ran and the show came to a close.</p><p>“So… what did you think?” Hikari asked as she tilted her head back.</p><p>“It was really good, I really liked it. I’m pretty interested in checking out the other seasons.” Yukito mentioned as he looked down at Hikari.</p><p>“Cool. I won’t make you binge the other seasons like this… unless you want to.” Hikari mentioned playfully. “That being said, what do you want to do now?”</p><p>Yukito wasn’t too sure. His mind was still processing the end of the season and in a bit of a haze. They started this marathon sometime around 12:30 or 1 o’clock in the afternoon.</p><p>“Do you know what time it is?” Yukito asked. Hikari rolled herself off of Yukito and pulled out her phone.</p><p>“It is… 7:28. Is there something you need to do?” Hikari said before putting her phone back in her pocket. Yukito shook his head a little bit.</p><p>“No, I just wanted to spend more time with you.” The words flowed out of Yukito’s mouth without him giving much thought to what he was really saying. Hikari turned a soft shade of red and the two of them had locked eyes together. A moment of silence had passed and Hikari started to lean closer to Yukito. Yukito noticed this and he began inching closer to Hikari as well. Hikari gently pressed her lips against Yukito’s lips and shared a kiss with him. They continued this tender exchanged for a few moments before breaking off. No words were said, they simply stared into each other’s eyes for what felt like a minute. Bliss, excitement, a smudge of desire; those were the feelings Yukito could see in Hikari’s face. Hikari saw similar emotions; peacefulness, joy, a bit of endearment. Hikari raised a hand and caressed Yukito’s cheek.</p><p>A few seconds passed and the two shared another kiss. Yukito was the initiator this time, slowly but firmly locking his lips with Hikari. Hikari wrapped one arm around Yukito and put a hand on the back of his head, pulling him closer. Yukito had gently ran his arm along Hikari’s back, caressing her softly while gently tightening their embrace. This exchange of affection continued on as the TV had been playing the DVD’s menu on loop for some time now. They eventually broke apart from their kiss and smiled warmly at one another. Hikari then laid herself into Yukito’s chest and closed her eyes.</p><p>“Thank you Yukito. This was a great day.”</p><p>Yukito wrapped an arm around Hikari and stroked her back softly.</p><p>“I had a great day as well Hikari. We’ll need to do this again.”</p><p>The DVD continued looping the menu, but neither of them wanted to break away from the other to turn it off.</p><p>“…Hey Yukito.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>There was a slight pause as Yukito could ever so slightly start to feel Hikari’s heartbeat against his chest.</p><p>“…Nevermind, I’ll tell you later.”</p><p>Yukito then began stroking Hikari’s head and she nuzzled herself against Yukito’s chest.</p><p>The night was still young for the duo, but they were both very content with where they were at. Both Hikari and Yukito were going to cherish this moment for a very long time to come.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>While I struggled to figure out what to do with this chapter, I eventually got it done and feel very happy with it. I'm really excited since now I'm getting to the meat of their relationship and can really start to write what I've been looking forward to doing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>